Fantasy Worlds
by EmmyLovett
Summary: Emma and Callum three shot, set before the explosions. Starts off after the undercover when Callum confronts Emma about how she conducted herself. Very different to what happened on TV, so please read and see what you think! Thanks :D Rated 'T' for later
1. Breaking Free

**_A/N:_** Emma and Callum three shot, set before the explosion, when they had the crossed words in his office. The story doesn't get as far as the explosion though, so what happens after I finish is totally up to you all!

* * *

**_Fantasy Worlds_**

**_Chapter one:- Breaking Free_**

Callum closed the door behind Emma; the dim amber glow provided in the office only the streetlights that lined the road by the station. Emma watched the door close slowly, and then let her eyes follow Callum to behind her.

"Don't ever disobey me ever, ever again." Callum said sternly. Emma spun on her heel, frowning.

"But serge…"

"No buts Emma. Not only did you put yourself in a very dangerous position back there, but also you disregarded a very direct order. There's nothing to say we might not have found you when we did. It was stupid, and careless." Emma looked at her sergeant disbelievingly.

"Anyone would think you cared."

"Just remember who you're talking to PC Keane." Emma scowled at Callum, he was quite happy to call her Emma when it suited him, to drop the formalities the day to day work brought to their, very strained, relationship; but as soon as he felt even remotely threatened, he clammed up, bricked up the tough exterior that showed signs of cracking and went back to the sergeant she saw and felt manipulated by every day.

"The guv'ner seemed pleased enough." Emma commented carefully. "I mean; I got a murderer to give a full confession."

"That's beside the point."

"Oh… so the fact I cut out loads of leg work on your part, on CID's part… nah, that doesn't matter." Emma said sarcastically, nodding to herself, cutting her hand through the air. "Tell me, would it have been different if it had been Sally who'd got him to open up?" Emma took a step forward, seeing anger flashing in Callum's eyes. It was a warning sign he hadn't been able to control, and Emma knew this was his moment of weakness.

"Sally's got nothin' to do with any of this." He said defensively, moving away from Emma, reinstating the distance between them that he felt comfortable with.

"Y'ano what? I've got you sussed." Emma said quietly, her voice hoarse, on a totally different level to how she'd been speaking to him before. It wasn't full of anger or resentment, but it held a more smug, almost proud ring to it. "You want me in your gang…" She stepped towards Callum; intent on keeping up the intense eye contact they'd struck up. "But you don't know if you can handle me." A fleeting look of panic washed over Callum, but it was quickly replaced with a bemused smirk that almost reached his eyes.

"Really?" He asked sceptically. Emma nodded.

"Mmhmm, really." She breathed, this time at no more than the bear minimum to get herself heard. Callum had to strain to hear, he pulled a little closer to Emma, and in turn she did the same, looking up to him, nearing her lips to his. She closed her eyes, silently indicating for him to do the same. Feeling his breath against her cheek, Emma looked away, smiling softly to herself. She stepped back, watching Callum open his eyes. "Yeah, thought so." She shook her head, and turned around to face the door, just before she exited the room, she turned to look at her sergeant. He didn't look pleased, but it definitely wasn't anger that was sparkling in his icy blue eyes. All the way down the corridor, Callum couldn't help but stare after the beautiful young PC that was bouncing down the walkway. She no doubt still had that smirk etched to her face. He'd seen it so many times over the last few days and each time, more and more all he saw in her eyes was 'I told you so'. It was almost like she had to prove to him that she was more than he realised and more than he valued her to be. But why did she care so much about what he thought? No doubt Emma would be heading down to the pub right now. It wasn't often the DCI reached into his pocket and it was true to say, when he did, most officers really did take advantage of it. Callum was certain Emma wouldn't expect him to follow her down, but he was going to. It was his turn to prove a point to her.

Callum grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair; finally pulling himself from the daydream Emma had thrown over him. He hated to admit it; but he really was totally, completely, one hundred per cent under her spell when she spoken to him, when she looked at him and when she touched him. Not that the latter ever held any feeling, even just the accidental brushing of arms in the corridor was enough to make him stand back and take notice of her. Since he'd been having more contact with her, it was almost like a game had been played with them both as the pawns. The more Emma didn't obey his orders, the more he found himself hopelessly attracted to her, and the more he was attracted to her, the more he wanted to place his authority over her again and again, for each time he got a bigger, better more explosive reaction out of her and undoubtedly with reaction and drama, came feelings and emotions.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Callum walked into the pub, his usual cocky exterior present as ever. He gazed over the many heads, finally coming to a loud group of adults he recognised from the station. He slowly made his way over to them, checking where Emma was among them, planning where he was going to integrate himself into the group so he could keep up the contact with Emma. It was all part of his Grand Plan. The plan that he'd been drawing up in his mind on the way to the pub, the plan that had left very little thought for the road and cars that he was speeding past and around. It had no time scale, and would take as long as it would take.

"I didn't realise you were coming down Serge." Emma said, picking up her glass and supping from it, keeping her eyes trained to him. "What are you drinking, my treat?" Emma asked, draining the final dregs of white wine from the fluted glass. The Plan in Callum's mind seemed to be turning a little hazy around the edges as Emma managed to thwart everything he'd thought about. He smiled gratefully and shook his head after some time deliberating.

"Nah, I'll get the first round in. What yer drinkin'?" he asked, deciding it best for him to keep the upper hand.

"White wine please." Emma said, gratefully. Callum nodded, leaving the table and making his way over to the bar, pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket.

"I can see why you like her." Terry commented, leaning against the bar, his elbow casually resting on the wooden bar. Callum double took, looking at him and frowning.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mmm… thought as much. You couldn't take your eyes off her in the bar during the UC – and when she slapped you… you could tell it didn't just hurt you on the outside."

"She's one of my officers. One of my best officers, if a little… brash and inexperienced; but all the same, I can't afford to let anything happen to her." Callum said, defending his actions.

"Okay." Terry said, raising one eyebrow. "Look, your secrets safe with me." He smiled finally, before leaving Callum in what could only be described as a peaceful silence. The barmaid came over, and took Callum's order, quickly placing down a pint glass and a wine glass on the towel, the fibres quickly soaking up the dribbles of liquid that had seeped down the glasses.

"Is that all sir?" Callum nodded, before placing a fiver on the counter.

"Keep the change." He said, carefully picking up both tumblers, taking a sip from his pint so not to waste any on his way back over to the table. Emma took her glass gratefully, pushing the old one to the side. Her fingers brushed over his as she received the drink. She smiled through her fringe at him, a smile she knew all too well made her look innocent set flirty and seductive.

"Thanks." She said, quickly reverting to the 'other' Emma, replacing her cheeky smile with her more serious day-to-day expression. Callum couldn't work out what had just happened. Had she really just smiled at him, a smile that had made him feel like he was walking on water and inhaling pins? He'd never felt anything like it before… maybe it was all a dream. A sick sordid little fantasy…

* * *

**Hello! As you can see parts of this are similar to what actually happened in one of the episodes in May - obviously no copyright harm meant (so as you can see I've changed little bits around and so on). This story has three chapters at the moment, but I don't know if I'm happy with the ending... it's a little sudden so there may well end up being four chapters. **

**I hope you like it (I'm sorry it's another of my silly little three parters but I have to say, I am totally addicted to them at the moment!) please review with your thoughts and I will update again later this week.**

**Thankies :D**

**Emily x**


	2. Read my Body Language

_**Fantasy Worlds**_

_**Chapter Two:- Read my... Body Language**_

Emma and Sally collapsed into fits of laughter, the last song that had been pumping from the sound system fading away. She and Sally sloped off the dance floor, falling against the row of chairs that had been reserved by the remaining relief members who had decided to go onto a club, breathing heavily, as they both dived for their drinks.

"You ok?" Stevie raised a worried eyebrow up at the girls, both of who were glowing a radiant red colour. They both grinned and nodded.

"Course!" They laughed, not willing to admit defeat when the likes of Callum, Will and Beth were still dancing to the latest song the DJ was booming through the speakers at ear popping loudness.

"I'm just going off to the ladies." Emma shouted, above the din. Sally and Stevie nodded, watching her push her way through the crowds of dancers. Emma fell into the toilets, catching a glimpse of herself on the way in through the full-length mirror. She drew the back of her hand along her forehead, a soft sheen dripping from her thumb. Emma turned on the cold tap, the cool liquid pouring from her fingertips as she splashed it over her face, heaving a sigh of relief as her burning skin instantly chilled right down. Her fringe fell limply over her forehead the moisture immediately soaking it through. She pulled several green towels from the dispenser and patted them over her skin, peeling the sheet away to reveal a slightly more lady like tone of skin. It was no longer red and blotchy and shiny, but a peachy pink glow. Emma quickly swirled some glittery lip-gloss over her lips, smacking them together, before she pushed the slender bottle back into her bag and made for the door. The heat the club was emitting almost bowled her over backwards; it was so different from the cool relief of the toilets. Watching her feet pad along the slate grey flooring Emma was in a whole world of her own, the music creating illusions, different scenes she'd spent with Callum all stitching together into one to create a dramatic roll of events.

"Woah… sorry…" Callum's voice trailed away as he caught Emma in his arms before she went flying over his foot. He blinked several times, hoping that the blush he could feeling rising up his neck would be masked by the heat that was already on his cheeks.

"My fault." Emma said uneasily. "My fault…" She repeated, looking away from Callum, and down at where his hands had captured her back. "Err…" Emma stood up, pushing Callum's hands from around her waist and shifting forward a little way so she was no longer under his intense gaze. "See you in a sec." She smiled uneasily, making her way to the door, cringing at the awkwardness of their encounter. If there wasn't something there, she thought, then she didn't know what had just hit them.

"Em…" Emma turned her head. "Will I see you on the dance floor?" Emma grinned to herself and bit down on her lip, fiddling with a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder.

"Sure you will."

She floated from the corridor and back into the mass of bodies that was the club. Her head felt like it was full of air and she felt like she was walking on nothing as opposed to killer heels and wooden flooring. Emma re-integrated herself into the masses, finding her way to where she could see Sally, Beth and Stevie 'bustin' the moves'.

"Where d'you end you end up to?" Sally shouted.

"Oh… there was a queue." Emma said, before switching off from any further questions and losing herself in the music. Seconds later, Emma felt her self be pulled through the crowd, her left hand trailing behind her, another hand closed tightly around it. Sparks shot down Emma's spine as Callum placed his arms around her waist. He dragged his thumb across her back, watching Emma closely as she closed her eyes, attempting to block the signals that we shooting to her brain, to her heart making it pound crazy fast. "You just don't give up do you?" Emma said slowly, reopening her eyes. Callum pretended to look perplexed.

"I don't know what you mean." He smirked, stepping closer to Emma. Emma ran her fingertips up Callum's stomach, then along his chest. Her hands came to rest below his shoulders, her arms tensed as if trying to keep him at a distance.

"So your tellin' me you dance like… _this_… with every female officer at your stations." Emma dragged her index finger over Callum's collarbone, her eyes watching her finger rather than being locked with his.

"What would you say if I did?" Emma stopped moving for a second, her throat running dry. He was only pulling her leg, just something stabbed through her. Jealousy.

"Then I'd have to turn in early." Emma replied. She let her hands from Callum's body, stepping back from him, each footstep she took smaller than the last until she was blocked from his view by a couple of young girls. Emma turned on her heel, careful not to make eye contact with anyone from the station as she neared the door. The air in the club quickly turned from muggy and warm to cool and refreshing. She looked back to where she had been; Callum was still rooted to the spot, his mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to interpret what had just happened. For a few minutes, he'd been closer to Emma than he'd ever been before and it had felt… better than anything he'd ever felt before too. But all too soon, she'd managed to slip from his grasp once again – and he was convinced he'd almost got her to open up – if not verbally then by her body language.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Emma slipped her slippers over her achy feet, the balls of her feet glad of some padding as they hit the flooring in Emma's home. She pulled the strings of her fluffy pink dressing gown around her body before picking up the mug of chocolate she'd made herself. She fell against the sofa, her head lolling back against the arm of the chair as she closed her eyes, exhausted. Emma rubbed her eyes, her lashes feeling light without the heavy mascara drowning them.

The electronic ringing of the doorbell rang through her house, shaking her from her own thoughts. She glanced at the clock and groaned, it was quarter to midnight, who'd want to see her now? Slowly dragging herself up from the sofa, Emma made her way to the door, careful to only show her face as she opened it. The light on the side of the house cast eerie shadows over the pathway and the several lone flowers that were peaking above the soil looked more menacing than Emma knew they were. Sure for second her eyes were playing tricks on her, Emma blinked, and blinked until she was content that the image before he was for real.

"Callum?" She said, her voice deep and croaky. She opened the door a little more, still hiding behind the woodwork. "You'll have to excuse me…" She said shakily, walking behind Callum as he made his way into the lounge. Emma sat down, indicating for him to do the same. She tucked her legs under her body, unhooking the threads that held her dressing gown together. Emma looked up from her arm, watching where Callum was, her eyes darting along his gaze several times, before she realised the fluffy material that had covered her chest was slipping to reveal her deep red, slightly low cut, night slip. Pulling it back over herself she blushed, holding her hand to the seam to keep herself decent.

"I couldn't let you leave so quickly without saying anything." He explained. He hadn't planned on pouring his heart out to Emma, and he hoped that was has deep and emotional as he'd have to get. "I was only jokin' about the dancing with me officers' thing."

"What is it to me?" Emma asked coldly.

"I just wanted you t'know I'm not like that." Callum explained. Emma shrugged, half nodding. "Oh… come on Emz…" Callum moaned. Emma looked up suddenly from her lap, not just at him calling her Emz, but also at the need in his voice.

"Come on… what?" Emma breathed, inching closer to Callum. Callum took hold of Emma's hand, before letting it slide up Emma's arm, before he reached the neckline of her gown, his hand slipping underneath the thick material. Emma laced her fingers through Callum's and took his hand from her shoulder, letting it drop to her lap, before she stood up, not quite able to look Callum in the eye.

Emma stepped cautiously towards Callum, breathing slow and steadily. She moved her lips towards Callum's, closing her eyes as their lips touched for a split second, before she moved away, just quick enough to stop Callum making things more passionate. Emma dragged her fingers over her lips, wondering if she'd really just let that happen.

"Enough of the games Em…" Callum sighed desperately, taking a step towards Emma, with every step she took away from him. This time, she wouldn't get away.

"Hey… who said anything about games?" Emma replied softly, taking Callum's hand in her own and guiding it to the tie on her dressing down. He pulled at the bow, watching it unravel, the robe slowly parting in the centre. Emma pulled Callum towards her, as if to take his eyes from her body. She let their lips clash, all the pent up passion that had grown between them in just days, exploding before them.

* * *

**_Thankies to everyone who reviewed last chapter - I know Emma and Callum is a little unusual (I'm gonna have to kill myself for saying this next bit too because it totally goes against my Emma and Will theory) but the pairing was growing on me... until Emma died... obviously. Lol. Anyways, please review again... I guess I'll say... 8 reviews before I UD... one chapter to go... unless I can be pursuaded after chapter three to write a fourth that is. I'll leave that down to you guys :P_**

**_Emz x_**


	3. Too Good to be True?

**_Fantasy Worlds_**

**_Chapter three:- Too Good to be True?_**

Emma peeled the covers from her body, blushing as she saw her naked body entwined with Callum's. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to push a little space between them, keeping as much of her body covered as possible. She'd never been good at the whole morning after scenario and she often found that the guys she ended up with were even worse, making stupid excuses and running as soon as they got within two meters of the door. They'd got what they wanted, so why should they hang around? She sat up, holding the duvet around her, staring blankly ahead of her, sure if she hadn't been quite so tired she would have been panicking over the situation that lay ahead her.

"Em… you in there…" Callum laughed, waving his hand in front of Emma's eyes, something about his tone suggesting it wasn't the first time he'd spoken. Emma shook her head, blinking several times before looking at Callum.

"Yeah… just about." She said, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe last night actually happened." Callum said, his voice far away and dreamy. He pulled Emma into him, snaking his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to the crown on Emma's head.

"No." Emma sighed, unwillingly melting into Callum's embrace, her skin feeling like it was on fire at his touch. "Neither can I." She added, as somewhat of an after thought. She had no idea what was going on, if Callum was going to ditch her, then she felt he really ought to cut the lovey dovey let-her-down-gently act and get on with it. In her experience, the longer you left it, the harder it was and the longer it took you to heal.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his teeth grazing Emma's shoulder as he nibbled at her skin in between pressing kisses against her.

"Mmm… sure." Emma closed her eyes, her breathing become heavier as Callum lowered his attention. "Cal…" He pulled away from her suddenly, unable to mask the hurt.

"I thought… I'm sorry – do you not want this?" He asked uncertainly.

"I think the question is do you?" She asked, looking up at him, her hand subconsciously sliding to where Callum's had been. It was obvious he meant more to her than she first realised.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't."

"Really?" Emma quickly realised how much this sounded like she didn't trust him, and he seemed to realise that too. "I mean… I was expecting you to…"

"Be like all the other blokes. I figured." Callum smiled, not moving back closer to Emma, scared of rejection again.

"Yeah." Emma smiled shiftily. "I'm sorry. I mean, I knew you're not like the other guys – I just thought that you'd push me away after what happened last night, like the other guys. If that makes sense." Emma corrected herself, frowning, running over her words in her mind, creases teasing her forehead, her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

"Don't strain yourself." Callum joked. Emma's mouth fell open and she shook her head indignantly.

"Excuse me?" She laughed. Callum leant forward, pulling Emma into him, pinning her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce release of passion, before she looked to the side. "I think not!" She smirked, batting his hands from her face, letting them drop to his side.

"Ooh Em… I'm sorry." Callum grovelled, piercing her with a cool stare with his ice blue eyes.

"Doesn't scare me anymore." Emma retorted proudly. "I mean, it's not like it ever did either. It just _used_ to get you what you wanted." She smirked knowingly. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll be down later." She said, quickly diving from Callum's grip, pulling the duvet with her. Callum stared after Emma, wondering just how he'd managed to pull Emma with quite so much ease after the resistance she'd put up in the days before hand. He wondered how she'd want to play it at work. It went without saying they couldn't tell anyone, but having work with her, and keep his hands off… he didn't see how it would work.

Callum pulled on his jeans, before tugging his t-shirt over his head, hearing the shower next door turn off. He made himself scarce from Emma's room, sensing she might want a little room to think.

Emma leant over the back of the sofa, draping her arms loosely around Callum's shoulders, working her hands into his chest in slow circular motions.

"How we playing it today?" Emma asked, a nervous trait running through her voice, giving her couldn't care less shell away.

"Mmm… however you want babe…" Callum smiled, lacing his fingers through Emma's pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"We gotta be careful though?" Emma asked, surprised my Callum's calm. "If Top Brass got sniff of us… you – we could get into a fair bit of trouble couldn't we?" Callum didn't look to sure as to what would happen or where they stood. Emma assumed that usually, he stayed a fair distance away from his female PC's – his behaviour around her certainly suggested that.

"I think it depends how we… conduct ourselves." Emma smirked and raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"And how would that be… sergeant?"

"Very, very carefully." Callum said. Emma sat down next to him not taking her eyes off him for a second as she studied his strong jaw line and cool blue eyes. "Just watch who you tell and what you tell them, and we'll do fine." He smiled, pushing Emma back into the sofa, forcing her lips open, their tongues clashing as they rid themselves of as much passion as possible, realising that they'd have to keep up appearances at work.

"My shift starts in ten minutes." Emma said, pulling away, standing up. She put the cushions back to how she liked them, the rich plum colour looking messy against the cream leather of the sofa until she'd sorted them out. "I'm going to walk down to the station. Are you gonna…"

"I'll meet you down there." Callum answered, standing up, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist as she made her way to the front door.

"Ok…" Emma breathed slightly shyly, she didn't know why, but something was making her wonder, what if someone from the station saw Callum leaving, what if someone caught on from a 'discreet' sidelong glance or a perfectly 'innocent' remark.

"See you later darlin'." Callum grinned, squeezing Emma's hand in way of reassurance, as he pecked her lips, tearing himself away from the warm of her house, her arms, and making his way down the pathway, not once taking his eyes from her until he got to the gate, turning into the road, a lush green hedge obscuring her from his view.

Emma closed the door, falling against the wall, smiling to herself happily, her vision blurring as the feeling of Callum's body next to hers washed over her mind. She hadn't wanted it to happen, and she had been a little scared about his reaction this morning, but it had all, so far turned out worryingly good…

* * *

**_ I Don't really know where I'd take this if I did do another chapter, I think thats probably why I've left it here and not gone on to do more, but if I get enough reviews (WITH IDEAS!!) then I'll think about it :D_**

**_So, anyway, thank you to every who has reviewed, it means the world to me... I'm quite surprised I got so many reviews for this one... I was only expecting one or two each chapter because of the pairing! _**

**_Thanks soooooooo much !!_**

**_Em xxx_**


End file.
